


an ironspider fic

by ahsokaa



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, bc peter is f i f t e e n, y'all know this is a bad ship right
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-31
Updated: 2018-05-31
Packaged: 2019-05-16 07:07:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 24
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14806676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahsokaa/pseuds/ahsokaa
Summary: a short ironspider fic ;)





	an ironspider fic

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [a reylo fic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5457191) by [treezie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/treezie/pseuds/treezie). 



aunt may beats the shit out of tony stark and tosses him into the nearest dumpster. peter and the rest of the avengers clap.

**Author's Note:**

> this fic is dedicated to all my haters
> 
> also, i'm on tumblr @gaynedleeds. come and talk to me about actual good ships like peterned or petermj or literally just anything that isn't pedophilia


End file.
